Sirius Talks
by daniz
Summary: Sirius tells his story to Dumbledore then runs to spain than to Remus's....non-slash...NEW CHAPTER! bad summary..ack!
1. THE TALKrevised

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Sirius talks  
  
Summary: basically, Sirius's talk with Dumbledore. Another ficlet.grrr.promise I'll put up a really long one soon, but until than I'm filling in sirius's pov.  
  
Sirius Black was bound and gagged on the floor. He was stunned and petrified, constrained in any and every way known to magic. There was no chance of escape. He started to wonder if it'd be worth it to try. A year ago it would not have, but now it'd be almost worth it. They couldn't really do anything more to him anyway. He took in a sharp breath as his side reminded him why he couldn't move. There was blood on the floor beside him, and he tasted something metallic in his mouth. He could almost feel the boot kicking him again, smell it. It really wasn't necessary to seal his eyes.  
  
Suddenly there were voices. This was it. He bit his lip hard enough to cause more blood flow. He could hear them, feel them. One locked the door. This is it. He started taking deep breaths, knowing each one could be his last. Everything went tense as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Somehow I've always wondered why." Said a gentle voice which Sirius recognized as Dumbledore's. "You always seemed loyal. Why did you do it, Sirius?" There were sounds of spells breaking. Soon Sirius could talk and move a little. Almost immediately , he started weighing the pros and cons of talking to Dumbledore. They really couldn't do anything more to him, but there was always a chance of someone believing him.  
  
"I didn't." he said, getting up while trying to ignore the pain radiating from his side. "How long do we have?"  
  
Dumbledore pointed to the clock which had stopped. He was actually smiling, waiting for Sirius to start.  
  
With a deep breath, Sirus started, all the while looking at the floor. Hid story started when he was young and went through to the present. Dumbledore let him talk himself through without a word. Sirius lifted his eyes to Dumbledore at the end and looked for a reaction. Sirius waited until he had the older wizard's gaze and repeated his initial statement. "I didn't."  
  
"Okay." Said Dumbledore softly, not breaking the gaze. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. "You know that I cannot overturn your sentence."  
  
It was his last chance slipping away, "I know." He said, hanging his head. Dumbledore watched him for awhile. This was becoming a new area for him. He had always worked with the ministry, even if he didn't always agree with the minister, but here it was, Fudge refusing to even think about Sirius being innocent after all, and Sirius had not acted it. It was a gray area. As the man in front of him lowered his eyes again and sat back in the chair, he started looking for answers in Sirius's face. He had a black eye and some scratches, a small bruise on the side of his neck which looked to be from a wand pressing against it. His eyes told his story though. They were deep and haunted, tormented and starved for more than food. There were faint scars on his chest and torso that could be seen in the cut parts of his gray robes. Dumbledore sighed as he noticed that he could see almost every bone in Sirius's body. Slowly, his eyes turned to the hands clamped together on Sirius's lap. The wrists were littered with scars, new and barely visible.  
  
Slowly, Dumbledore took Sirius's hand and looked into his dark eyes, "I have a plan"  
  
"To do what?" asked Sirius, still in his reverie. Than it dawned on him, "You believe me?"  
  
"Yes, but you must know that I cannot get you free. I can only help you escape and go into hiding."  
  
Black eyes flew up, "You're going to help me?"  
  
"Yes, I have every reason to believe that the ministry has made a terrible mistake. Now, you must listen to me. I am putting my entire faith into you. You must realize that if I have any reason to suspect that you've lied to me tonight, I will end my help. I am doing this out of faith, despite past experience. You know that this is out of character for me. You also know that you are a risk in yourself." There it was- the truth. It had finally come out. As much as Sirius knew it, it still hurt. It still dug into his bones and dreams every night like a needle.  
  
"I understand, and I don't think I'll take you up on your offer. It's never going to end, and I'm tired of it. Why don't you give me the stuff in the black bottle in your left pocket. That's all I want now. It's best for both me and Harry, trust me." In the left pocket of Dumbledore's robes there was a deadly serum. It had always been there, and Sirius had seen him administer it once.  
  
Dumbledore's gaze turned hard, "I will not help you to loose you. You know that it makes no logistical sense. If I help you, I trust that you will help me." Sirius nodded slowly. "Since the aurors work for Fudge who will never believe me, I'll need some help."  
  
"I don't know if I can do what you want anymore." Sirius interjected.  
  
"You did advanced magic tonight if I am not much mistaken." Nod. "You've also seen things and done things. I won't ask all of my questions from years ago now, but I do have one."  
  
"Okay." He really wasn't supposed to talk about his time as an auror, but what could they do to him more? There was no point in him keeping his promise to them when they'd denied him working for them.  
  
"The theory of magical lives' powers was yours. You're not surprised Harry lived. Did you tell Lily and James your theory before they died? If you did, it worked. If not, something else happened."  
  
Sirius was trying to remember his words of thirteen years ago. He locked his eyes with the Headmaster's and started to speak slowly, "Yes, I told them. I told them a few days before their deaths. I felt it stupid not to. Harry was, is, my godson, and I wanted to at least try."  
  
"Can it be broken? Did you tell Peter about it?"  
  
"Peter was there when we discussed it. If somehow Voldemort got Harry's blood in him, he would become immune to it, but this is a theory. There are other ways, thousands, that things could go sour."  
  
"I'll discuss this further with you. Don't worry. I have a plan. Just try to take care of yourself." With that, he left.  
Please, please, please REVIEW!!!!! Luv y'all!! 


	2. Reverie

Thankx to all the reviewers!!!!( ;) I figured out how to get my files transferred correctly so no more one-paragraph entries. I've also decided to add on to this story line, but I know it's been done before so I need original new ideas!!! Please?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
Reverie  
  
Sirius stared at the door for awhile after Dumbledore left. A million thoughts went through his head. They were scattered, about everything that had ever happened to him. He had been right? Harry was alive, after all. So magic still existed in a person after their death? What if dark magic could be sucked out of a dead person? What if..  
  
Stop it, he told himself, how is this going to help you now? His gaze left the door. He stared around the room feeling as if he was on the edge of a cliff, facing something worse than death. The clock was ticking again, a constant reminder that his time was limited. Was he supposed to figure out how to escape? Should he wait? Would it be waiting for his demise? No, Dumbledore wouldn't let him die. Would he?  
  
Sirius put his head and his hands and massaged his temples, trying to think. If only there was some sign of how to get out. The window was bolted. If worst came to worst, he'd change into Padfoot and run, literally, for his life. His reverie went on for awhile. There was nothing to think about than there was everything in the world to think about. His mind was blank and busy. He felt sick and dizzy, ready to choke on the emotion clouding his sense. What if this failed? What if Dumbledore lied? What if these were his last moments ever? Would Peter ever pay? Would he revive Voldemort? Could Sirius even stop him if he lived?  
  
These thoughts were cut short as he heard a sharp tap on the window. What the hell? He was snapped out of his thoughts immediately. Harry! Harry! Were that the girl in the Shrieking Shack? What was her name? Harmony? No matter. He felt a pang of guilt for forgetting about his godson, who was struggling with the window. The girl took out her wand and mouthed some sort of warning for Sirius to get back. He did and quite quickly at that, glancing at the clock as he did. They'd be here soon.  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time!" yelled Harry. Sirius didn't need telling twice. He placed his hands on either side of the window and slipped through pretty easily. He really had gotten thin, too thin, he knew. Than again, he couldn't exactly stop at the Three Broomsticks and fatten up, could he?  
  
He had forgotten how much he loved flying. The wind in his hair, even though it was much too matted to blow around, the whistle of air rapidly passing his ears. He missed that urge to laugh out loud. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it. It was a feeling of absolute freedom, freedom from guilt, freedom from fear, reality, regret, everything but pure pleasure.  
  
The ride was over all too soon. When Harry and his friend dismounted, it occurred to Sirius that this was he way of escape. He'd ride the hippogriff to freedom! He'd been staring at Harry for awhile now and just realized that he was staring back. A thought occurred to him, as his thanks got cut short by yells for him to go. "We will see eachother again. You are truly your father's son, Harry." Hopefully, they would.  
  
"Go!" from Harry snapped him out of his reverie again, and he was off. For the first time in over a decade, he could enjoy freedom with the comfort that he had friends again. Sitting on the hippogriff, atop the cruel world, he concluded that life at that moment was all too perfect.  
Well, chapter two, whew!! Some parts are not completely in accordance with the book, but I wanted to write it now. Hope you like!!! Please, PLEASE REVIEW and offer suggestions for future plot. PLEASE? 


	3. Pebbles

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.  
  
Little message: Yup, I'm alive. I decided to update this story because I read soooo much of other people's work and decided to pitch in and give it another go myself! Since it's thanksgiving, I'm thankful for all you hard- working authors out there! Thank you!  
  
Pebbles  
  
Sirius groaned as he rolled over onto a very uncomfortable pebble. The cave he'd sought shelter from the storm in was rocky. And wet. And cold. He shivered and turned over, freezing as Buckbeak's wings fanned him. He'd been traveling for a week at least. Him and Buckbeak made good time. They were somewhere in Spain. Just outside Madrid, according to Sirius's calculations. He couldn't understand the Spanish very well, so he couldn't be too sure.  
  
As a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, he jerked up. There was just no sleeping that cold and rainy night. The summer sun was unbearably hot in the day, but at that moment he'd have given anything for a bit of sunlight. Buckbeak made a clucking sound with his beak.  
  
Sirius laid back down and stared up a the dark cave ceiling. The mud had already seaped through his grey robes and worn black coat, chilling his skin. Rain had always fascinated him. He'd watched it for hours in prison, wondering if his godson would see the same rain cloud. the same moon and stars. He stared to make circles in the dirt with his worn hands. worn from holding a hippogriff's neck for hours on end. True, he was dead tired, but sleep wasn't coming. And it almost always brought nightmares anyway. Their next stop would have to be somewhere he could rest, somewhere warm and comforting, where no dementors would dare set foot. France and Portugal were about equal distance. France would be nice. At least he spoke the language. A small smile strected across his face as he remembered his French lessons with Regulus. One of the few things they'd agreed on : they'd never need it. But, of course, it had been the language of the Noble House of Black for centuries.  
  
As he was thinking about Remus's latest address, sleep slowly crept over him.  
  
Bitch black. All black and cold. Shrill screaming. "I didn't!" "Nooooooo" "Master!" And one new voice in particular, moaning deeply. "no! I didn' do it'! I love them kids like theyz me own! Why'd I a open that damn chamber? I neva did it ta begin with! NO! Please, not there!" Hagrid? Sirius recognized the voice, but he'd never heard him that upset. Ever. But Azkaban does that to people, doesn't it?  
  
He looked up through the long, vertical window in his cell wall, than to the old grimy chains beside it. This place had been worse one day.much worse. And the chains were still left. On the wall. As a reminder. To any of those who dare escape. Of the consequences.  
  
He rain his hand over his ribs, counting. Counting took his mind off the memories. For awhile. One.two..three.smooth, curved..four.five.other side  
  
Sirius awoke to the painfully loud sound of bird chatter, another pebble digging into his backbone. There was no breakfast to be had, and Buckbeak had gone to sleep. Today they'd head east, towards France. Remus was more likely to be there than Portugal. He could owl Dumbledore about Remus's position before Buckbeak awoke, then they could fly east together.  
  
Sheilding his eyes from the sun, he grabbed for his sack. The small, potato sack had all his worldly belongings. All the ones he traveled with anyway. He undug it from its hiding place and extracted a torn piece of parchment, a quill, and a small, nearly empty bottle of black ink. He chewed his chapped lips awhile before writing, wondering how to phrase his inquiry should the owl be intercepted.  
  
Professor-  
I hope you are well. Thank you again for all your support. It's been truly invaluable. I was also wondering if you could locate my wolf for me. I'll be traveling near Cas's place, but your owl should find me.  
Best Regards,  
Snuffles  
  
That should do it. Someone would have to have been really close to both him and Dorcas Meadowes to know her nickname and where she was from. And there really was no one apart from Order members. Her parents had died when she was seventeen. A day etched permanently in Sirius's memory. He shuffled out in his bare feet to find an owl. The cave was pretty high up, so there'd be lots of birds, no people. And that was how he needed it. For now.  
  
Well, how'd you like it??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE??? I am BEG-GING you! PLEASE review.once again, sorry for abandoning this story soooo long...I just needed to get my thoughts in order and deal with school...term papers coming up and all. Ack! 


End file.
